


Some Thorki

by itsedgzoi



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes Thorki, so here's some Thorki.  I'm not saying it's particularly good, but Loki's on top, so that's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Thorki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut, and I don't really like it at all, but I'm still posting it for some reason.

"You look tired, brother," Loki said to Thor as the blond brother entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Loki," Thor asked, with equal parts exasperation and honest confusion, "you shouldn't even be in Asgard right now, after what happened last week."

"You don't have to worry about me, Thor; I can take care of myself. The person who needs to be worried about is you, my dearest brother. You look like you've been to Hela and back, no offense," the trickster said as he walked closer to Thor. He put a hand on the blond's cheek, in order to try to show Thor some kind of compassion. 

"Well, I and the other Avengers had to face a most harrowing foe- Thanos himself!” Thor said, heroically announcing his action. 

"Thanos? That sounds horrible!” Loki said, hardly believing that the thunder god didn't notice nice lack of sincerity. Then again, Loki was a great actor, "why don't you tell me all about what happened. I can even give you a massage, and it'll be like the old days, when you would tell me about the frost giants you had slain, and how you were getting closer every day to being able to wield that hammer of yours. Now that you have it, I'm sure that your adventures are even more heroic!" Before Thor could think of the hundreds of reasons why this was a bad idea, Loki was already leading him by hand to the thunder god's bed chambers. Before the blond god could even formulate a coherent sentence, the two of them were on Thor's bed, and Thor was shirtless.

"So what was that story you were starting to tell me?” Loki asked innocently as he put lotion on his hands. Thor launched into a tale, told like only the god of heroes could tell it, complete with onomatopoeia, and different voices for every person who spoke in the story. Loki loved every second of this, from the feel of his brother's muscles to the sound of his voice, to the nostalgia of older, simpler times.  
As Thor continued with the story, Loki worked his way lower and lower on Thor’s back. The trickster was surprised to learn that his brother had finally started wearing midgardian underwear, rather than the loincloths that he had used for centuries. Loki gently started to strip Thor of his pants, and he was surprised when the thunder god didn’t move to stop him. Once Loki got his brother’s pants off, he just lay contently by the more muscular god as the story drew to a close.  
“Thor.”  
“What is it, brother?”  
“It’s time to make a whole new story,” Loki said with a grin as he unzipped his jeans.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean we’ll be talking about this for years from now,” Loki promised as he revealed his hard cock.  
“I really don’t think we should…” Thor started to say unconvincingly, but he was silenced by Loki’s index finger on his lips.  
“Shush, brother. It’s fine. No one has to know. It’ll be just like the old times, no one ever heard about those,” Loki comforted, as he thought actually, hundreds of people on freakingcool know about it, but no one knows it’s real. He then thrust his lubed up cock in his brother’s ass, and he was instantly glad that he was doing this. Thor was the definition of a power bottom, and over the centuries he had grown quite adept at moving his ass back to enhance both his and his brother’s pleasure. This wasn’t just carnal pleasure; it was a bond between two gods who truly loved each other, even if they were sometimes loath to admit it. Every move Loki made was matched by Thor, both of them knew perfectly how the other’s body worked, including what made the other feel good, and what didn’t. Thor knew that Loki loved to pull on his long blond hair because he liked to feel like he was in charge and Thor certainly had no qualms with his brother dominating him for a bit.  
It truly was an experience to be remembered for years.


End file.
